


Birthday Surprise

by Castawayjewels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Hella fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, couldn't resist, had to put a little bit in there, proposal with necklace instead of rings, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayjewels/pseuds/Castawayjewels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a lot surprises in store for Stiles. (Not a porno(not entirely))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandumbGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/gifts).



Stiles rolled over, feeling that strange sensation that he was almost awake. He could hear the muffled hum of cars passing through the streets, and birds chirping at each other through the window. He rolled over again just barely opening his eyes. He felt more or less well rested, but kept thinking of how much more serene this setting is in the movies or on television. But quite frankly the birds outside were making a great deal of noise, and sounded more like they were trying to out scream each other rather than sing. He would of rolled his eyes if they were open enough. He tried to force himself back to sleep with little effort and decided to just get started on the day, he probably had plenty of things to do though he couldn't think of any at the moment. He let out a long sigh and sat up, stretching his long limbs across the bed before slumping back down.

He looked idly around the room he was in, waiting for eyes to adjust to light coming for the large window to right of the bed. It went from the floor to the ceiling and stretched from wall to wall, it had no blinds so there was nothing to save Stiles from the intense nine am sunlight. Directly in front of him was the bathroom with foggy glass double doors. There was a lot of open floor space between him and the bathroom as well as himself and the window. To left of him was an open doorway that led to a walk-in closet that could fit another queen size bed. Stiles ran his hand through his messy bed head. This is Scott's place. How did he end up here?

He threw back the covers and made his way to the bathroom sliding open one of the double glass doors. He was greeted with a massively long mirror that covered the same length as his and hers sinks. Well his and his, Stiles thought to himself with a sly grin as he approached to mirror to get a better look at himself and his engagement necklace. He looked like shit honestly. His hair was tossed and mashed in every which direction, the corners of his eyes coated with crust. "Ugh." He looked at the sinks and choice the one on right side that had his toiletry bag next to it and chewed up toothbrush in the cup. He turned the water on, impressed by how smooth and quiet it poured out, let it pool in his hands before splashing it in his face. He turned the water off, dried his face, and stared at himself in the mirror letting his eyes drop down to the silver necklace that adorned his throat.

***

"Scott this is stupid. Where are we going?" Stiles groaned. Scott just looked at him and smiled and kept on driving. 

"Just wait we're almost there." He replied.

"How necessary is the blindfold?"

"Completely." 

Stiles just huffed and slumped in his seat. He knew there was no point in fighting it, and he didn't dare take the blindfold off, lest Scott jump across the console and wreck the car just for the sake of a surprise, which Stiles hated by the way, so he just sat quietly and tried his best to enjoy the ride to wherever the hell Scott was taking him. After what seemed like hours the car finally slowed to stop and he heard Scott unbuckle his seat belt and start to open the door. 

"You going to open my door too?" Stiles asked sarcastically. But before he could even get his own seat belt off he heard one door shut and the one next to him open. He could already see the smug grin on Scott's face as he waited patiently, holding the door and his hand out to help Stiles out of the car. Stiles went ahead and took the hand he had been right about Scott holding out for him, and let Scott help him out the car. Being the spaz he was of course he still tripped coming out of the car, and fell right into Scott who clearly wasn't prepared for Stiles to be that uncoordinated and, despite being a True Alpha werewolf with all his strength and grace, fell right over with him. The two of them hit the ground fairly hard. Had it not been for Scott Stiles probably would of hurt himself. 

"Oh Christ, I can't even get out of a freaking car, I told you not to blindfold me." The annoyance he was trying to project was lost in the soft chuckles both them were letting out. Scott held on tight to Stiles, both still lying on the ground in each others arms.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked concern in his voice as he slowly pulled off Stiles blindfold.

"Yeah Scott, I'm fine."

"Sorry." Scott breathed as he pushed his nose into Stiles cheek, softly kissing him there once before getting them both off the ground. 

"Stop apologizing for everything geez." 

Scott looked at his feet kinda sheepishly, "oh right, sorry. Sorry I meant, not sorry. Well not, not sorry but sorry for being...sorry?" 

Stiles just rolled his and took Scott's hand. "It's okay." He kissed Scott on the cheek and bounced on his toes. "So where are we going? We're by the park right?" He asked looking around with wonder lust. 

Scott blinked. "Oh! Yeah, right close your eyes, again. Sorry."

Stiles just huffed and closed his eyes turning so his back was to Scott, letting him lead him down the cobble stone walkway and into the park. It was almost dark and you could just barely see the sun peeking over the trees of the Beacon Hills Park. Hazy colors and shades of purple, red, and orange, covered the sky. Cotton candy colored wisps of clouds flew across the sky with the warm steady breeze. By the time they made to lake at the edge of the park the sky was black and dark blue and stars were glittered across the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Stiles whined. Scott moved close to him so his lips brushed against Stiles' earlobe.

"Yes, open your eyes." he said as softly and as quietly as he could, before running around to stand a few feet in front of Stiles. For a moment, he thought he said it so softly that Stiles hadn't heard him, because Stiles hesitated in opening his eyes. When he did all he saw was Scott standing there with that signature ear to ear smile on his face he gets when he's really proud of himself or someone else. It was almost to dark to see anything. He could make out Scott, the table, or tables behind him it looked like two pushed together and there were things on top of the tables that he couldn't make out. He could see two tall trees on either side of the tables the lake behind Scott and what looked like smaller trees starting to creep out from behind the two larger trees. 

Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Before he could rethink anything Scott eyes started to glow red, like the harvest moon, and behind him were small circles of yellow and blue. Then he, along with several other voices, shouted surprise all at once at him and there were a few different roars in there too, making him jump. The trees suddenly come alive with soft lights that look like big white fireflies swirling around the leaves in no particular pattern, and were strung together between the two large trees, reflecting off the surface of the lake and illuminating the tables and the "trees" beneath it, that actually turned out to be all of Stiles friends along with the Sheriff and Melissa. Stiles was practically floored and little upset that all his friends would do this after he said he didn't want any parties just a really big cake, and the cake was just that. It had to be at least 3 layers with white frosting and blue frills around the edges the same color as his own Jeep. 

Stiles looked around at everyone, who all looked back at him, smiling, waiting for his reaction. He could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes, but he sure as hell wasn't about to cry in front of everyone over a damn surprise party he didn't even want in the first place. Scott took a step forward.

"Stiles? Do you like it? I know it's a bit much and I know you didn't want a surprise party but everyone thought it'd be good idea to have it out here by the lake since it's your favorite spot. I hope you're not mad at me."

Stiles looked past Scott at all the faces a few becoming a little worried. Stiles sighed and smiled to himself lacing his arms around Scott's neck and pressed his lips against the other boys. The kiss was soft but deep and only lasted for a moment though it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Scott's lips tasted like honey and spring air in the morning. Stiles wasn't sure how he pulled that off.

"I love it. Thanks Scotty." Scott grinned real wide and nuzzled into Stiles neck before kissing him again and turning around to the rest of the party throwing a triumphant fist into the air while keeping Stiles close to him with the other.

"He loves it!" He proclaimed and there was a chorus of "yeah's" and "hell yeah's" accompanied by some victory howls and more fist pumps as Scott and Stiles walked over to the extended table to indulge in all the food and cake. It was about 11:30 when the gathering had gotten a little silly. After some cake and  beer, Jackson ended up kissing Danny, Isaac fell in the lake, Lydia got her hair stuck in a branch when Jackson said she couldn't climb a tree to save her life, and Allison had to help her down. Malia was talking to Boyd and Erica and some how ended up kissing Erica, which made for a simultaneously awkward, excited, and horny Boyd.

 Derek mostly sat quietly eating Doritos and talking to Melissa and the Sheriff. Stiles was laying down in Scott's lap under one of the trees by the water falling in and out of conversation with each other. Stiles kept complaining he stomach hurt from eating to much cake and Scott kept slowly sapping the pain away. He was the only one aside from Derek, Melissa, and the Sheriff(and of course underaged Liam) who hadn't had anything to drink.

"There's only 10 minutes left until it's actually my birthday." Stiles said growing tired of the silence and wanting to hear Scott's sleepy voice.

"Oh yeah? How about, this time I'll get you something you actually want?"

"Anything?" Stiles asked looking up at Scott with doe eyes.

"Anything." Scott replied leaning down to kiss Stiles on the tip of his nose. 

"Well in that case I want a..." Stiles started going off on a tangent of impossibly expensive and ridiculously hard to items find and or purchase when Allison started yelling something to Scott. Stiles squinted his eyes at her as if that would help him hear her better.

"What did she say?" He asked, looking up at Scott who was also squinting his eyes at her but more so in her direction rather than at her. Clearly he was focusing with his ears, looking into space before his eyes lit up and he started bouncing with glee, shoving Stiles off of him.

"Come on get up! I have one more surprise for you, you're gonna love it!"

"Oh God, please no more surprises!" Stiles groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground grumbling.

"Come on!" Scott grabbed his hand and all but drug him through the dirt to get back to the rest of the party before it hit midnight.

Allison was also bouncing clearly aware of what the surprise was.

"What'd you do over there fall asleep you're going to miss it." She flashed a big smile at Stiles before grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him which resulted in Stiles being dragged around even harder.

"Please stop." He whined, arm feeling like it was about to fall off. When they finally got to the table everyone was standing around waiting with huge smiles on their faces. So apparently everyone knows what's about to happen. Everyone except for Stiles, great. Scott let go his hand and left standing in the middle of everyone staring at him.

"Well...This is awkward." He said sheepishly looking at the ground and then around at everyone's faces. Isaac and Danny had similar smug grins on their faces, Sheriff looked happy but slightly uncomfortable, Jackson looked bored as always, Lydia looked like she knew something everyone else didn't know. Nothing new there. Erica and Allison seemed the most excited about what ever was about to happen, Malia looked kind of lost like she had missed the memo, and just came for the free booze. Boyd had some kind of weird look of pride on his face. Liam looked like he might burst into confetti at any given moment. Derek, much like Jackson, also looked bored, but Stiles was fairly sure that's just his poker face because he just smiling like ten seconds ago, pretty sure. Melissa looked like she was at their high school graduation again. Suddenly Stiles realized that Scott was not part of the half circle of people surrounding him. Where did he go? 

As if queued up, Scott steps into the middle of the half circle. He looked like he had spent the last 45 seconds calming his nerves. What the hell is going on here? Stiles peered down at his watch, 11:59pm...12:00am. This must have been what everyone was waiting for.

"Stiles?" Stiles looked up to see Scott had taken a few more steps toward him and was looking rather serious, but had a strange sort of softness in his eyes Stiles couldn't pin what it was. Stiles straightened up.

"Yes?" he askedcautiously.

"Stiles" He took a long pause trying to decide what to say next. After a moment, and a deep breath, he continued with more confidence this time.

"Stiles I love you. You've been my closest friend my entire life. Through thick and thin and all my problems you never left my side. You even saved my life once. You mean the world to me and there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you. I don't want to be long winded, so I'll try to make this quick. I love you and...I want to spend the rest of life with you."

Stiles took a sharp breath and clutched his chest he was sure he was about to have a heart attack.

"With all the crazy things we do around this city I don't know if we'll have to much longer to do this so I want to make sure I take advantage of the time we do have. So I brought you this." Scott reached behind him and pulled out a small, dark red, velvet box, and crouched on one knee in front of Stiles, who felt like he was about to faint. Is what he thinks is about happen, really about to happen? Scott opens the box to reveal a ruby pendant. The stone is ovular and embroidered with silver that looks like the shape of lace, an elegant cursive "M" engraved in the silver under the gemstone. It glittered almost mystically in light of waning moon.

"Stiles?"

Stiles swallowed. "Yes Scott?"

"I love you. So much. More than you will ever know. Will you marry me?" He smiled and there was a chorus of squeals coming from the girls, and...Liam?

Stiles could feel the tears coming again, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he tried to take in breath to give his answer and his chest stung. The first tear dropped from his eye.

"Yes! You big stupid werewolf, of course I'll marry you!" The whole crowd broke out in whoops and hollers, and clapping as they all gathered around closer while Scott linked the sliver and ruby necklace gently around Stiles neck, and kissed him.

Melissa and Sheriff went home soon after the proposal, leaving Derek to make sure no body got in trouble. Isaac and Liam were talking with Danny who had a very drunk and nearly passed out Jackson sitting in his lap with his head laying on his shoulder, Boyd was making out with Eric behind a tree, and Lydia, Allison, and Malia were sitting on branch in the same tree chatting, making flower crowns for the boys. Stiles and Scott had resumed they're previous position by the lake.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Scott asked running his fingers through Stiles hair. Stiles didn't answer just hummed in approval and snuggled up closer to Scott so his nose was buried in his neck. Letting his natural scent of dew, and warmth comfort him. Scott could hear his breathing going steady and it wasn't long before he fell asleep in his lap like that.

***

Stiles hummed fondly at the memory of last night as he ran shampoo through his hair. He was so caught up in his day dream, he didn't even hear it when his new fiance walked through the shower door and came up behind him. So he jumped and swore when Scott slowly rubbed his hands down Stiles' arms. Scott chuckled and pressed a kiss to his collar bone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to you I thought you heard me come in." He said softly trailing more kisses up and down his neck.

"You're fine, I was just daydreaming was all."

"Did you sleep well? You kind of passed out last night"

"Yeah slept fine."

"Good."

They showered in silence for a moment just enjoying the warmth of thier bodies pressed against each other.

"You getting a little excited there Scotty?" Scott looked down at himself and chuckled.

"I might be. So what?" He asked with smug grin on his face.

"Nothing." Stiles just shrugged and moved closer to the wall of the shower. Scott followed until his body was flush with Stiles', and Stiles was flush with the wall. Scott grazed Stiles' earlobe with his lips,

"What color scheme do you want for the wedding?" He whispered in Stiles' ear then trailed kisses down his back. Stiles moaned quietly.

"Blue and White. Simple but classy." Scott hummed his approval and lightly bit Stiles ass. Stiles took in a sharp breath.

"Or maybe even-mm, something bold, like-ooh, Scott..., green and gold?"

"I like that even better."

Stiles thinks Scott made another suggestion but it was all lost when he felt Scott's soft tongue slide between his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was ringing customers up at work, and this girl bought this really pretty necklace. It would of been beautiful had it not been from forever 21. It reminded me of the necklaces the water tribes used to propose marriage in atla. I got to thinking oh it would just the cutest if Scott gave Stiles one of these. Anyways it ended up turning out to be a lot like any other marriage fic but with a necklace instead of a ring, but I really like the set up and how everything played out. Hope you all enjoy it!  
> PS: Did this for my lovely fandumbgirl, sorry it took so long!!


End file.
